One of the problems in developing software applications is to design the graphical user interface in a manner that places items in locations that the user will anticipate. A user will subconsciously utilize visual clues on the screen to anticipate where an item that they want will be located. Normally such an item is a visual button which when actuated will perform some action. Determination of what the graphical user interface should look like is referred to as usability tests. Usability tests are experiments to learn how sample users actually use the user interface. A key element of the learning experience is understanding where a user looks on the screen in response to a need. Since by putting items where a user expects to find them, the usability of the software can be improved. The problem is that monitoring a user's eye movement is expensive or slow. Several techniques exist for monitoring or simulating the monitoring the eye movement of users. The first technique is to monitor software usage by analyzing records of actions the user took to draw some conclusion about how the user wants to use the software. A second technique is to automatically monitor the eyeball movements; however, this requires elaborate equipment to be utilized. Further, the equipment is expensive and is not comfortable for a user to utilize. A third technique is to manually monitor the eyeball's movement by taking video pictures of a user as they are utilizing the graphical user interface and at a later point of time by slowing the motion of the video, determining where the eyes were focused. A fourth technique is to conduct interviews with users to determine where the user had looked during the utilization of the graphical user interface. However, the eye movements may be so subconscious that the user may not realize the actual movement of their own eyes or at least not remember it.